He will haunt us till we're dead
by XGrlGamerX
Summary: Christine and Raoul start their new lives but will the phantom still haunt their future? What happened if Christine had made a mistake in who she chose? Based on the new movie a EC fanfic. Rated pg-13 for now.
1. Tran ride

It had been 3 months since the day that Christine and Raoul escaped from the Phantoms lair. Raoul and Christine had left France and traveled to the north to elope and start their new lives. Their wedding day had been one of the happiness days of their life. Christine and Raoul could finally live in happiness away from the darkness even though the darkness would always live inside Christines heart. There haven't been a day that she did not think of "the phantom", she would sometimes laugh at herself for going through so much with the man and not even knowing his name. She would sometimes find herself depressed thinking about him wondering where he was and how he was. Raoul would notice this sometimes and try to comfort her. Though he sometimes felt a jealously stir inside, remembering the day she had passionately performed with him that day on the stage, he would remind himself that she had been through so much in her life and could not help but feel so much simpathy and love at the same time. The first three months of their marriage were filled with innocent love and happy memories. Although Christine preferred to save her virginity till later Raoul could not wait till their bodies would at last become one. He often daydreamed of his future life with Christine and the children they would have and love forever. Raoul had really wanted to start their new lives early but Christine insisted that they wait because she was still young and was not ready. Raoul had agreed with her knowing that she was still recovering and that she was not ready to bare children. Raoul would sometimes think to himself that night during the performance of ""Don Juan Triumph" how she seemed so ready to give in to the phantom and passively make love to him. Raoul would also remind himself that she was almost hyonotic during that performance and probably had no idea what she was doing. But then again, why was he crying that night? Did he just say that for an excuse? Would Christine really have gone with him for not for Raoul and all the other people? At the moment Christine and Raoul were travailing back to France to live in the mansion that they both lived in now. Christine was staring out the window and Raoul would sometime give glances at her but then would look away and study the ceiling or his fingers.

Christine had so many things running through her mind that she was surprised that she didn't have a nervous break-down. She sighed heavily and leaned her head against the cold glass window. She was thinking about what the rest of her life would be like. Things certainly looked a lot brighter with her new husband and her but there was always the idea of the phantom that still haunted her mind. Christine would have thought by now the herself that she was ready to make love to Raoul but had always avoided it. The thought of the phantom would always jump to her mind and how he had touched her, She was to afraid that she would think of him when it was Raoul who would touch her. She loved Raoul so much and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her days with him. But for now she would have to recover from everything that had happened before she had any other things in her mind, She would often wonder where he was now. Raoul had told her the story of him in Mde. Giry and how he became to live under the opera. "Was she still taking care of him" she pondered. "Does he still live under the opera" The opera house which she had heard was beyond repair and no further intentions of rebuilding it. Many people still believed that the Opera ghost still haunted the opera house and did not dare cross his path. She had also heard that many people died that night in the opera house. She could not help feel responsibly for the cause and the thought would only bring her more deeply into depression. For now though, her only thoughts of concern were the pressure she would now have with being the new Mrs. Changy.


	2. New life

When the train had stopped at the Paris Train station many people were waiting for her and Raoul. They had heard of the two young lovers and couldn't wait to garvel in front of them. Raoul walked out of the train first and then held out his hand for Christine to walk carefully out.Christine slowly took Raoul's hand and slowly walked down the train steps.When she walked out she was surprised to see many people smiling and taking pictures of her. Christine just waved at the people and smiled as her and Raoul walked towards their carriage. Christine sat quietly in the carriage and looked out the window. Raoul sat across from her and stared at her. " Is anything wrong my love" Raoul asked while talking his hand in hers. "Christine looked up at Raoul and kissed him on the lips. " Nothing is wrong, I'm just excited and scared at the same time to be back here." Raoul smiled and stroked her hair back. " I will protect you Christine so I would not worry. I also think that the phantom is out of your life. He knows how happy we are together." Raoul then kissed her softly on the lips. Christine kissed back and smiled. " I know Raoul its just I sometimes wonder how the poor man is doing." Raoul also felt the pain for the poor man that was opsessed with Christine. " I'm sure he is fine Christine he is a smart man." Christine couldn't hold it any longer she took Raoul in her arms and began to weep into his shoulder. Raoul took her head into his shoulder and then began to rub her back.

When they had reached the mansion the carriage man opened the door and let the two lovers out. Raoul took Christine's hand and led her to her new home. She was amazed in how big it was. It was something she hadn't seen since her father died. Memories started to flash back into her mind and she felt like a little girl again holding her father's hand. She smiled and kissed Raoul. " Thank you Raoul." Raoul beamed down at her and returned the kiss. When they had reached the door tons of maids had come to welcome their masters and kept asking if they could help with anything. Christine and Raoul politely asked them to go away as they headed up to the bedroom. The maids seemed to take the hint and left. Raoul then picked up Christine and carried her to their bedroom. He carefully kicked open the door and placed her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and then went to the mirror to un tighten his collar. Christine carefully watched him knowing what was coming. She really did want to make love to him but could she? She wanted her first time to be special like her first kiss. " Raoul I want you to know how much I can't wait for my flower to blossom but I still would rather wait." Christine said as her faced turned bright red. Raoul turned around and chuckled. " Don't worry Christine I wasn't untucking my collar for that reason I was simplily doing it because it is hot in this room." Christine blushed even deeper as she looked down at the floor. " Oh, of course I'm sorry." she said softly. Raoul laughed and joined her on the bed. " I want our first time to be special to Little Lotte and I would rather kill myself then force you to do anything you did not wish to do." Raoul said as he kissed her on the forehead. He then got up and took off his jacket. " I'm sorry that I have to leave you so soon but I have a meeting I must attend to. If you need anything just ask the maid." he said as he smirked. Christine smiled and blew a kiss to him. Christine watched as he left and then decided to unpack her things. She had found that a maid must have brought it up and unpacked it for her as she saw all of her things already put away. She wasn't use to all this attention and decided to walk outside in the courtyard. She put on her jacket and walked down stairs. Her new house was very big and she found herself lost a couple of times. When she finally found the back entrance she smiled as she walked into the sunlight. She began to walk through the courtyard admiring the flowers and the fountains. She found a bench in front of a bush figure that represented a couple kissing. She beamed as she thought of herself and Raoul. She leaned back against the chair and looked at the clouds over hanging her. Everything was perfect until she found a cloud that disturbingly resembled the phantom's mask. She looked away and then looked back up at it, but it had disappeared. She sighed as she thought to herself that she must be going crazy. She then got up and headed back towards the mansion. When she returned she found that she had guests. At first she thought it must have been some admires, but when she saw their faces her heart lept. It was Meg and Madam Giry. " MEG! MRS. GIRY" Christine said excited. She ran over to them and embraced them in her arms. " I'm so glad to see you both" Meg hugged back her friend and smiled. " Christine you must tell me how a married woman life is like." Christine smiled and looked at Madame Giry. "Why don't you just ask your mom" Christine laughed. Meg rolled her eyes and laughed. " So what is it like to ...well you know..." Meg said as she began to blush. " Meg" Madame Giry said as she smacked her daughter in the back of the head. " Ouch mom I was just kidding" Christine laughed and then whispered to Meg. " If you must know I will tell you later." Meg smiled and then Christine led her guest to the dining room.


End file.
